


In Silence and Reverie

by Hux_and_Ren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren
Summary: Кайло демонстрирует далекому от чувствительности к Силе Хаксу ее мощность и потенциал.





	In Silence and Reverie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Silence and Reverie](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/360744) by Gefionne. 



Кайло лежал в постели, вглядываясь в дюрасталь над головой, пока пот высыхал на его коже. Рука, которую расположившийся рядом Хакс перекинул через живот Кайло, свисала сбоку и едва задевала стандартные простыни, какие были у каждого офицера Первого ордена. Они редко разговаривали после оргазма, хоть и оставались в одной постели, касаясь друг друга, пока сердца не успокоились. Теперь они занимались сексом только ночью, хотя раньше использовали каждый уголок и пустые конференц-залы на главных палубах «Финализатора» — настолько голодали друг по другу. Но прошло уже почти четыре года, и пламя похоти, сжигавшее их, поутихло. Желание все еще оставалось, но животная потребность почти пропала — за исключением тех моментов, когда Кайло возвращался из продолжительных миссий, и они были вдали друг от друга в течение нескольких недель.  
  
Чтобы удовлетворить Хакса, пришлось постараться. И все же, несмотря на это, Кайло осознал, что его разум оставался неспокойным. Ему нужно было очистить сознание и упорядочить его с помощью медитации. Однако ему не разрешалось делать это в каюте, которую они с Хаксом делили на двоих. С того самого момента, как они встретились, Хакс скептически относился к Силе и ко всему, что она влекла за собой. Когда Кайло пытался рассказать ему о своей связи с ней, он насмехался и частенько вылетал из комнаты, словно чувствовал неприятный запах.  
  
— Сила пронизывает все во Вселенной, — не раз пытался рассказать ему Кайло. — Даже тебя.  
  
— Мне ни к чему это твое колдовство, Рен. Верь во что хочешь, но не жди, что я куплюсь на это.  
  
Время от времени Кайло пытался впечатлить его: от левитации предметов из его рук и других дешевых трюков до направления потока Силы сквозь Хакса, чтобы успокоить его или усилить удовольствие, когда они были вместе.  
  
— Не  _смей_  так делать, — сказал он после того, как Кайло попытался успокоить его разум. — Я не позволю тебе залезать в мою голову.   
  
После этого он покинул их каюту и не возвращался в течение тринадцати часов. Тогда Кайло впервые за несколько месяцев уснул без него.  
  
Они уже не ссорились, как в начале назначения на общее командование; их враждебность вылилась в похоть, а после в неподдельную привязанность — насколько два человека с такими разными темпераментами могли обрести достаточное для заботы взаимопонимание. Они изучили друг друга достаточно, чтобы доверить свои страхи и бремя процветания Ордена. Но даже в их союзе оставалась пропасть. Хакс ненавидел Силу и не принимал эту часть Кайло — столь значимую и неотъемлемую часть — в своем присутствии.  
  
Существовали некая неизмеримая близость и понимание сквозь связь, создаваемую в самой Силе: то, что делили родители Кайло между собой. Возможно, Лея не была такой же способной, как дядя Люк, но она смогла создать мощную связь с Ханом Соло, благодаря которой появился Бен. Бен давно был мертв, но Кайло все еще понимал значение подобной связи и жаждал обрести ее. Он хотел открыться перед Хаксом и получить то же в ответ. Но Хакс продолжал отвергать его предложения, и сначала это вызывало обиду, а после — и боль. Он отказывался от самой сущности Кайло, оставляя его опустошенным.  
  
— Мне нужно идти, — сказал Кайло, пока они еще лежали в постели на «Финализаторе».  
  
— Зачем? — сонно спросил Хакс, крепче сжимая руку на его талии.  
  
— Медитация, — ответил Кайло.  
  
Хакс, сразу же отстранившись, перекатился на бок и отвернулся от него.  
  
— Ты уйдешь на всю ночь? — спросил он.  
  
— Возможно, — проговорил Кайло, усевшись на край кровати.  
  
— Прекрасно.  
  
Кайло встал и слепо пошарил в их общем шкафу, пока не обнаружил мягкие брюки и рубашку. Он почти приблизился к двери, но остановился, подошел к кровати и поцеловал Хакса в висок.  
  
За Кайло все еще сохранялась его личная каюта, но он убрал большую часть мебели, оставив только подушку для медитаций в центре того, что было когда-то спальней, и рабочий стол в приемной, за которым он трудился над световым мечом. Нестабильный кайбер-кристалл сжигал провода, и раз в несколько месяцев их приходилось менять.  
  
Он подошел к подушке, опустился на колени, а после сел, скрестив ноги. Положил руки ладонями вверх на бедра и начал успокаивать дыхание и погружаться в первозданную Силу. Падаваны Люка учились подобному общению с Силой, чтобы найти решение и обрести ментальное спокойствие. Кайло же никогда не мог видеть будущее достаточно ясно, но часто обнаруживал, что в случае необходимости Сила указывала ему определенное направление. Став Верховным лидером Первого ордена, он должен был принимать множество решений. Прошли дни, когда он вместе с рыцарями исполнял приказы Сноука на миссиях. Орден теперь принадлежал ему, и Кайло должен был руководить им надлежащим образом.  
  
Но в этом он был не одинок. Хакс превосходно управлял и куда лучше, чем Кайло, разрешал возникающие текущие вопросы. Они по-прежнему оставались сокомандующими на деле, хоть Хакс и носил звание гранд-маршала и отчитывался перед Кайло. Изредка Кайло отказывал ему, несмотря на то, что ценил мнение. В такие моменты Хакс не опускался до обид. Потом, когда они встречались в каюте, он просто заваливал Кайло на спину и грубо имел его, а на следующий день выполнял то, что ему приказывали.  
  
Мысли Кайло переключились на Хакса, как это часто бывало, и он применил Силу, чтобы найти его. Он ожидал, что его мысли будут рассеянными от сна, но Хакс был полностью собран: впрочем, как всегда. Он сидел за своим столом, хоть Кайло и не мог сказать точно, над чем тот работал. Если бы Хакс открылся Силе, Кайло сумел бы общаться с ним. Настоящей телепатией это бы не стало, но он смог бы передать свои чувства через их связь: пожурить Хакса за то, что тот не отдыхал. Хакс, скорее всего, проигнорировал бы его дотошную заботу, но Кайло бы улыбнулся. Со связью или без, Хакс все равно любил его.   
  
Но этот путь был закрыт для него. Гнев закипал, когда он думал о пропасти, которая разрослась между ними искусственно и столь безосновательно. Он никогда не заставлял Хакса воспринимать Силу, хоть и мог бы с легкостью. Но Хакс возненавидел бы его за это, а он бы никогда не вынес подобного. Кайло не хотел расставаться с ним; он просто хотел показать ему глубину того, что они могли бы разделить вместе. Он мог бы умолять Хакса, но Верховный лидер Первого ордена не просил. Нет, но он мог командовать. Он не стал бы прокладывать себе путь в сознание Хакса, но он мог приказать ему взглянуть на самого себя.

  
***

  
  
После уничтожения «Превосходства» у Ордена качестве флагмана остался лишь «Финализатор». Кайло предпочитал его; у Верховного лидера не было желания занимать трон, на котором восседал Сноук. Вместо этого он проводил заседания в наибольшем конференц-зале на четырнадцатой палубе. Он почти всегда был окружен четырьмя рыцарями, но сегодня отпустил их. В этот раз дело заключалось в другом: он собирался говорить лишь с Хаксом.  
  
Кайло неустанно метался туда-сюда, разминал пальцы и опускал руки, пока ждал. Стоило только хроно отсчитать до 19:00, дверь распахнулась, и под знакомый стук каблуков сапог зашел Хакс.  
  
Он остановился в трех шагах от кресла Кайло, сложил руки за спиной и произнес:   
— Верховный лидер, вы хотели меня видеть.  
  
Если бы это была официальная встреча, Кайло бы обратился к нему согласно званию, но не сейчас. Не было необходимости в церемониях.   
  
— Ты освободил два часа на это, не так ли? — спросил он.  
  
Хакс кивнул.   
  
— Как мне было приказано. Но зачем?  
  
Кайло не поддался желанию прикусить нижнюю губу, это, по словам Хакса, говорило о том, что он чувствовал себя неуютно. Вместо этого он встал и сделал шаг к нему.   
  
— Сила. Ты убегал достаточно долго. Я хочу, чтобы ты почувствовал ее.  
  
Хакс побелел.   
  
— Нет, — коротко ответил он.  
  
— Это не просьба, — сказал Кайло. — Ты познаешь ее.  
  
На щеках Хакса заходили желваки, он стиснул зубы. И прошипел:   
— Зачем ты это делаешь?  
  
Кайло потянулся к его щеке, очертив ее пальцами.   
  
— Ты не понимаешь, что мы можем сделать, если соединимся в Силе. Мы станем несокрушимыми. Орден будет неудержим под нашим руководством.  
  
Хакс не отстранился от прикосновений, но и выражение его лица не смягчилось.   
  
— И все благодаря архаичной мистике, да? Я не понимаю религиозного фанатизма.  
  
— Ты не можешь отрицать Силу, — сказал Кайло. — Это часть всех нас.  
  
— Ты говоришь так, — выдавил Хакс, — но я тебе не верю.  
  
Кайло сорвался:   
— Потому что ты не позволяешь мне показать это тебе.  
  
Он приблизился к Хаксу настолько, что они оказались лицом к лицу.  
  
— Пропусти через себя, и ты поймешь. Я могу заставить тебя прозреть. — Он вздрогнул, пожалев о своей формулировке. — Я могу помочь тебе увидеть.  
  
Хакс отвел глаза, почти что в страхе, но потом снова посмотрел на Кайло.   
  
— Ты не оставляешь мне выбора.  
  
Кайло взял его руки, удерживая их в своих.   
  
— Я хочу, чтобы все было добровольно, но если ты не…  
  
— Мне будет... — Он заколебался. — Больно?  
  
— Нет, — сказал Кайло. — Но мы будем связаны навсегда. Боишься?  
  
— Конечно, нет, — ответил Хакс. — Я давно решил, что собираюсь тебя удержать. Этот...  _ритуал_  даст нам какую-то таинственную связь?  
  
Кайло поднес его руки ко рту и поцеловал костяшки.   
  
— Не так вульгарно, как ты описал. Он просто приведет тебя к самой Силе, а я буду твоим проводником. Это не изменит тебя, но ты увидишь меня таким, какой я есть. А я увижу тебя.  
  
Хакс сглотнул.   
  
— Ты можешь разочароваться в том, что увидишь, — тихо произнес он.  
  
— Никогда. — Отведя Хакса в часть зала, где он разместил две подушки, Кайло сел напротив него, а их колени соприкоснулись.   
  
— Закрой глаза, — попросил он Хакса. — И дыши.   
  
Тот нервничал, Кайло мог это чувствовать.   
  
— Расслабься. Я позабочусь о тебе.  
  
Хакс сделал так, как ему было сказано, хоть и дышал прерывисто. Кайло все еще держал его руки, успокаивающе поглаживая их большими пальцами. Он закрыл глаза и отыскал в Силе энергию Хакса, а не его физическую оболочку. Свечение казалось тусклым — Хакс был далек от чувствительности к Силе, но найти его оказалось легко. Собственное сияние Кайло быстро окружило его и начало проникать в постоянный, но тусклый свет сознания Хакса. Словно вдалеке он услышал вздох.  
  
Кайло мысленно успокоил его, и потрясение и дискомфорт немного приглушились. Кайло велел ему не бояться, так как он все глубже входил в его сознание. Он же открыл себя для него, чтобы тот увидел привязанность, уверенность, удовольствие от их связи.   
 _Пожалуйста, я хочу этого. Увидь меня. Я весь твой._  
  
Нити энергии вились вокруг них обоих, их волны впервые колебались на одной частоте. Неуверенно, но слои страха и скептицизма Хакса исчезали, обнажая вожделение мощи, и если союз с Силой являлся ключом к ней, Хакс был готов пойти на все. Но существовало и другое желание: обещанная Кайло связь.   
 _Входи, если хочешь. Я тоже твой._  
  
Сила пронзила их, соединив их самые сокровенные «я» так, что уже не существовало границ.   
 _Тут нечего бояться,_  подумал Кайло.   
 _Почувствуй мощь, которая принадлежит мне. Она и твоя. Я заставлю ее служить тебе, если позволишь._  
  
Хакс подпитывался энергией Кайло, проходящей через него, и осознал, как можно использовать мощь. Он не имел понятия о том, как можно использовать Силу в качестве оружия или даже исцеления мятежной души. Это требовало дисциплинированности, как он увидел, и Кайло почувствовал его восхищение. Кайло тренировался всю свою жизнь, чтобы управлять Силой и овладеть ее секретами. И существовало еще множество тайн, которые он не раскрыл.  
 _Мой воин, мой затворник,_ подумал Хакс.   
 _Как я недооценивал тебя. Это было сродни извинению._  
  
Облегчение и наслаждение Кайло нахлынули на него сквозь связь.   
 _Я могу показать тебе гораздо больше, но не сейчас. Она во всем, и она покажет нам путь к победе, мы будем править. Вместе._  
  
Амбиции Хакса ярко вспыхнули.   
 _Покажи мне. Покажи мне. Я хочу разделить это с тобой._  
  
В тот момент связь окрепла. Они были полностью открыты друг другу, и увидели, что жаждут одного величия. И что они могли достичь этого как единое целое.  
  
 _Теперь ты веришь.  
Я верю._


End file.
